


Cooking with Stiles

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek sort of helps him, M/M, stiles cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Saturdays Stiles used to go to Derek's and cook for his starving pack. this time he has a little help...well kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Stiles

It is Saturday and Stiles is supposed to be at Derek's baking cookies for their starving pack. It is 3 o'clock and he's still stuck at the supermarket because the cashier doesn't seem to know his job. He tries not to show his impatience, the boy doesn't need people to stress him out more than he already is, but he should already be somewhere else and he kind of can't wait to be there. His phone rings. He looks at it and see a picture he took of Derek the other day when he laughed out loud and didn't notice Stiles holding up his phone. He stops looking at it and answers. 

"Stiles what are you doing?"

"wh...wait, I would already be here if I could. I'm still at the supermarket, I should be here in about half an hour, hopefully. They can wait a little, can't they? If not make them run through the woods so they won't be on me when I try to cook."

The only answer he gets is a “fine” before Derek hangs up on him. Stiles sighs and it is finally his time to be with the cashier. As he said it on the phone, he's over there half an hour later and he is relieved to see that Derek listened to him and sent all the wolves away. He goes in with all the groceries and put in on the kitchen table. He puts away what he doesn't need and begin to bake the cookie dough. He takes a bowl for the chocolate chips, an other one for the milk and another for the flour. When everything is settled he starts mixing everything so he can make small forms for the cookies before putting them in the oven. As he puts flour on the table to spread the dough and cut it in different shapes, Derek comes into the kitchen. Stiles is quite surprised. Usually it's Liam who comes to help him.

"What brings you here Sourwolf?"

Derek frowns at the nickname but doesn't say anything about it. He must be getting used to it.

"Do you need some help?"

"Waow! Since when do you know to bake? I thought you were only good at being sexy and growl at things, particularly at me!"

Derek doesn't answer that but he takes a little flour and throws it at Stiles. This one is surprised by it, flour landing in his hair and his t-shirt but not enough surprised to not fight back. He throws some at Derek too but he ducks just it time to avoid it. He suspects him to use his wolfiness in this battle but he is not going to give up. He looks at his hand and see they are covered in dough and flour and he decides to run after Derek. So here they are running around the kitchen table, throwing anything at their face, laughing like 7 years old boys only stopping when Stiles hits the corner of the table making him scream a little at the sharpness of it against his ribs. Derek closes the distance between them and put his naked forearm on Stiles' ribs when he took up his shirt to see if there was any bruise forming. Stiles sighs at the pain ebbing away. They stay here, no space between their body, they breath meeting half way of their open mouth. Stiles looks up in Derek's eyes, a little hesitant. They had it coming from a long time, sexual tension building more and more everytime they see eachother and now they are alone in the kitchen, every part of their body touching and it is like the time stopped right at the moment Derek touched Stiles, like they just needed it to finally embrace their feelings. He sees in his eyes everything he feels : fear, uncertainty and love. Stiles puts his hands on Derek's chest and closes the little distance between them. When their lips touch, Derek tenses but when Stiles begins to lick his upper lip, he finally relaxes and closes his arms around him, his hand landing at the bottom of Stiles' back almost on his butt. They are lost in the first kiss they share and don't hear Liam coming in the kitchen and it's surprising because Derek should have heard him from far away with his werewolf hearing but he is too lost in Stiles to do so. They notice they are watched when Liam coughes a little for them to pull apart before the rest of the pack go back from their run. And thank you Liam for being the smartest of them all because only 2 seconds later a horde of over-exited and starving werewolves entered noisily in the room. They all seem confused but the only one to speak up is Scott and it is not always a good thing, today is not an exception... 

"What happened here? There is flour and some other things everywhere! Even on Derek!!"

Derek just shrugs as Stiles turns around to put the cookies in the hoven, showing everyone Derek's hand prints on his butt.

"And why do you have...Derek's hand prints on your ass?"

Stiles stands up, startled at the question and looking for an appropriate answer when Derek speaks for the first time since everyone showed up.

"It's called possessiveness."


End file.
